Ray fic
by feeltherainbows
Summary: Smutty fic I wrote at 3am


Ray looked to you, shaking his head as he walked through the door. "Whats wrong?" You questioned, raising a brow. He usually got upset over the littlest things, and you loved that. Not the little big things, but the little litte things. " they called my haircut dumb at work" he gave a small chuckle. "They were just joking of course... but it does look funny sometimes" he looked at you, walking closer. "My haircut isnt stupid is it?" He raised a brow questioningly as a sly smirk slid onto your face. "Of course not... its actually kind of... sexy" you whispered quite seductively, taking him by the hand and pulling him closer to you. "You're just sexy, did you know that?" You asked, kissing his lips softly and then pulling away. "I think you'd mentioned it a few times" he winked, feeling up your shirt and then pulling it off. Ray looked you over for a moment. A bra and pyjama shorts were the only things that covered you now. You let your hand trail all over the dark haired boys' fabric-covered chest before tossing his shirt off and admiring his body. "Oh god ypure so fucking hot" you mumbled under your breath, biting your lip softly. "Damn right I am" he smirked, slipping a hand down your shorts. Your breath hitched as you looked up at him with begging eyes. Then you had an idea. You unbuttoned his pants and pulling them down, revealing an erection that seemed quite noticeable through his boxers. You gave an innocent look as he pulled his hand away from you, a confused look on his face. "Youre just so confident, hm?" You asked coyly, smirking and dropping down to your knees in one swift motion. You slid down rays boxers, letting him squirm as his dick popped out of his boxers, his boxers falling to his ankles. "Beg" you let your warm breath hit his erection, knowing it teased him. "Fuck... please... " he asked, knowing he could barely even concentrate on his words. You let your tongue find its way to the tip of his cock, swirling around it as moans came from his lips. "Should I stop?" You teased, looking up to him as he shook his head vigorously. You let your mouth slide farther down his dick, reaching the 3/4 point and not being able to take him in anymore. "God fucking shit" he moaned, tangling his hands in your hair as you sucked, letting your tongue move up and down the base of his shaft. You were so turned on by him and his moans and his hair pulling. You stablized yourself, letting one of your hands hold his dick and letting your other hand trail downward, touching yourself and moaning against his member. He mustve saw you, because he smirked, letting even more curse words leave his lips. You pumped ypur fingers into yourself, desperately wanting a release, letting the vibrations from your moans travel through his dick. He thrusted upward into you, making you gag, holding your head down with his fingers. "Y/n... im g-gonna... " he mumbled as you hollowed y our cheeks, his warm liquids filling your mouth as he moaned out. "Uhhhhh fUUUUUCK" he groaned as his pulsating cock started to slow down. You swallowed him as he pulled out of your mouth, your own hand still in your pants. "R-ray... help please?" You asked innocently, biting your lip. He pushed you down onto the couch, pulling your shorts down and spreading your legs a bit. "So fucking wet. " he breathed, bringing his head down and letting his tongue lick over your clit, as you tugged at his hair. "Oh fuck" you moaned softly as he repeated the action, rougher this time, before he started to suck at it, bringing you far closer to your release than youd expected. You bucked your hips up slightly, his tongue finally finding your g spot. "rigHT THERE SHIT" you moaned loudly, bucking your hips up again. He let his tongue hit that spot one more time as you felt a burning feeling in your stomach. "RAY GOD DAMN SHIT" you half-screamed, coming as you rode out your orgasm, your breath heavy. "Guess we're both pretty confident, hm?" He smirked, pulling on his boxers and scanning you over. "Yeah" you panted out, breathless, as he walked away, shaking his head once again.


End file.
